


Let the dead lie

by Stormpixie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormpixie/pseuds/Stormpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is a half-vampire. And no, he doesn't think it's cool. All it means is that he feels ill in sunlight, can see quite well in the dark, and sometimes wants his friend's blood. Oh, and there are people out there who wouldn't mind Aaron's blood and just won't let the dead lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

I flew down stairs as fast as I could when I heard the doorbell ring. Literally flew. My mum was out which left me free to do... whatever it was I’d been doing since my seventh birthday. Mum knew about it but chose to pass it off as insanity. Not that she complained when it helped us fit things in the boot of the car every holiday. But still, I preferred to wait until I was alone before trying anything too obvious.

 

As I opened the door I waved my hand and changed my nails and hair back to their normal shape and colour. I looked out into the face of a smiling woman and a young boy. She had very bushy brown hair and quick, intelligent eyes.

 

“You needn’t hide that from us if you don’t want to Aaron.” Said the mystery woman, grinning. “It’s kind of what we came to talk about.

 

I was too stunned to do anything but step back and let my mouth hang open. Oops, I’d meant to stop doing that. But it wasn’t my fault, I didn’t really get to see people much.  
The woman walked in dragging the nervous looking boy by the hand. 

 

“Is your mother in?” She asked, looking around before she spotted the living room and walked in to sit down on the big sofa.

 

“No. She’s out.” I said, following her inside and perching lightly on the small chair, at the opposite end of the dark room.

 

“Well.” Said the woman, smiling again and looking from me to the boy “I think we should do introductions. My name is Hermione Granger; I’m a professor at a school for people like you and my son. Which brings me to the man in question, Aaron, this is my son Hugo Weasley.”

 

“Hi” Muttered Hugo.

 

“Hi.” I whispered about three seconds late to be strictly polite.

 

“Before I tell you anything else I’m going to ask you to read this” Hermione said, handing me a letter.  
I opened it and unfolded two thick sheets of parchment. They read;

 

Dear Aaron Callidus,

We at the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to invite you to join our ranks. It is a school that teaches magic from a basic level, up to some of the most advanced spells. 

Considering your parentage and the fact that you have been raised away from wizards, yet seem to have discovered how to use your magic early, we have decided to send Professor Granger, teacher of Arithmancy, to explain the predicament to you and then to help you get ready for Hogwarts. 

Attached is a list of the First year school requirements; set texts, equipment and allowable pets.

We hope to see you soon.

Have a nice summer

Professor Clearwater

Headmistress of Hogwarts

 

“I’m a wizard?” I asked. In a bit of a daze. I was staring at this woman – Hermione – and wondering whether she’d seen me do something weird in the past and was now playing some sort of joke.

 

“Listen Aaron, I know this may be a little hard to get to grips with, but wizards are actually quite common. We have our own government, our own schools, even our own villages here and there. And that’s a world that you will soon be joining. But there are some things that we need to tell you first. To start with-“ She took a deep breath “- you are half vampire.”

 

I was still for about a second before scowling and opening my mouth to ask her to leave. I’d heard this before. “Aaron why do you hurt in sunlight? Are you a vampire? Is that why you don’t have a dad? Was he a vampire?” I hated vampire films, vampire books and vampire Halloween costumes. She was just making fun of me.

 

“I am sorry Aaron but it’s true. Your father was a vampire named Dmitri Sanguino. Or at least that’s what we think at the moment. The trouble is that it means in a few years, when other changes start happening, you may begin to get a taste for... for blood. Human blood. Which is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact one of my best teachers at school was a werewolf and he was a full blood. Do you have any questions before I move on?”

 

Any questions. That was a stupid think to ask, of course I had questions. My mind had now stopped everything else, stopped thinking about how we went around the sun instead of falling in, stopped wondering about how people’s brains works and why people said certain things. All of my attention was focused on the topic at hand. This level of concentrated analysis wasn’t something the universe got to see often. I usually had too many things to think about so thought about them all at once. At least this settled the 'parentage' part of the letter.

 

I settled for something easy “You know where my father is?” I asked

 

“We know who he is” she replied “But his current whereabouts are uncertain.”

 

“Oh. Will I start killing people?” This seemed fairly important to me.

 

“We doubt it. We’ve never seen a half-vampire in this country before so we’re guessing at the moment. I’m sorry but we really have to move on. I’ll be happy to talk to you about this later at school but right now we’re going to take you to meet your mother at Diagon Alley. I’m afraid I’ve not been totally honest. Your mother is currently being told similar information but we felt it needed to be alone because she will have to come to terms with... well maybe when you’re older. But for now, let’s go. You can go after me and before Hugo who will tell you what to do.”

 

With that she stood up, stepped towards the fireplace, threw a small amount of something into it, shouted “Diagon Alley” and disappeared in a ‘Whoosh!’ of green fire. 

 

Hugo stepped up to me, smiled and said “Um... Hi. What you have to do is um... throw this in the fireplace and tell it where you want to go. I’m Hugo by the way.”

 

“Nice to meet you Hugo. I’m Aaron. Are you going to Hogwarts this year too?”

 

“Yeah” He said, grinning widely “I want to be in Ravenclaw.”

 

“What’s that?” I asked.

 

He was about to reply when a head pooped into my fireplace and said “Are you boys coming?” 

 

“Sorry Mum” Hugo said. “Here, Aaron, chuck this in the fire and say ‘Diagon Alley’ and you should be fine.”

 

I did as asked, mainly because I knew I would regret it if I threw away this chance and in a second of spinning I was stumbling out into a noisy pub filled with cloak-clad people. I don’t like people. I found Hermione and next to her was my mother. I walked to her and hid at her side. She smiled nervously down at me and squeezed me tight against her side. 

 

As Hugo approaches Hermione said “Right. Let’s show you around.”

 

* * * 

 

Two hours later Hugo and I walked in to Olivander’s, which according to Hugo was now owned by the son of the original owner.

 

He was currently describing the four houses to me “-and Ravenclaw is the best because it’s about being smart. I’ve got family in all the houses but really I know that Ravenclaw is for me. I’d much rather have brains than brawn.” He said this last part with a grimace, referring to a fact he’d mentioned easier, that most of his family were Gryffindors.

 

“You had me at smart.” I said with a grin. “Now where do we get wands?”

 

“That would be over here.” Said a voice from behind the counter. We jumped and turned to see a man so pale that he even outstripped my pasty complexion. “I am Olivander, technically the second but I dropped that part of my name for ease.” He smiled an odd, empty smile. “Which of you fine gentleman would like to be tested first?”

 

“I’ll go” Said Hugo. 

 

“Excellent” Said Olivander “Please step this way.

 

The next ten minutes looked like a flurry of wands as Olivander practically threw them into Hugo’s hand then tore them out again at the speed of light. Until suddenly it all stopped. Hugo was holding a wand that gave off a pale light from its tip. 

 

“Wonderful” said Olivander, clapping his hands like a child “Rowan and Demiguise hair, one of the first of its kind, 12 inches, stiff, superb for charms work.”

 

Hugo stepped away, staring at his wand in awe. I stepped forward, eager to try wands for myself. When the first wand touched my hand it began to give of sparks. 

 

“Oh.” Said Olivander, looking disappointed at early success. “This wand may just be over eager. Let’s try more and then if we don’t find one in ten minutes I’ll give you this one. Hmm?”

 

I agreed. But then the second wand touched my hand and also began to glow. As did the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh. 

 

“Well” said Olivander “I’ve only ever heard of this happening to one person before, but I find myself in the position to let you chose a wand. Every wand has chosen you so now it is up to you to decide.”

 

I thought about it. Then closed my eyes and clenched my fingers into the position that helped me use my power... magic as I now knew it was... to help me look into the nature of things, and sometimes the future. My eyes snapped open and I said “I’d like the wand that is on the back shelf fort-nine places up, please Mr Olivander.”

 

He eyed me “I didn’t think you’d have much issue knowing which one. Dumbledore was just the same apparently.” With that he set off and came back a minute later with a long box.

 

“Rowan and Thestral tail hair, 13 and a half inches, swishy, extremely good for transfiguration and all round powerful. A bit of an experiment.” He said, licking his lips. “But you are welcome to it. That’ll be no charge for either of you. I’m too interested to find out what happens with these new wands. Just promise you’ll give me a report soon?”

 

“Of course” Hugo and I said. Stunned. “Thank you. Bye”

 

When we got back to Hermione and my mother, we told about what had happened and Hermione said that she’d have to look around the library when she got back to Hogwarts to look into our respective wand types. 

 

“We have to go now. But we’ll come and pick you up to take you to the station on the first of September. So be ready.” Hermione continued.

 

“Thanks Mrs Granger. Bye Hugo.” I said waving, holding my mother’s hand.

 

“See you soon Aaron” Hugo said, waving back and smiling.

 

And with that we parted company, and I couldn’t stop thinking about my new friend all the way back home. Smiling and chatting all the way. It had been a difficult day dodging the sun from shop to shop and I was worn out. But it was worth it a million times over and I couldn’t wait to get to Hogwarts.

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. The next chapter will have more about the other characters. This was really just a set-up chapter to get things going. I hope you liked it so please read and review. This is my first proper fanfiction that wasn't for schoolwork. Aaron and Hugo (as you may have guessed) become best friends by the way.


	2. Sorting and greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the train and in the school getting sorted. More characters are introduced.

When I arrived at Kings Cross Hugo, Hermione and a load of other people were already waiting between platforms 9 and 10. Hugo had told me how we would be getting on to our platform last time. I still didn’t quite believe him.

 

I mean seriously. Running through a wall? Surely the wizards would have put more thought into protecting their identity than “We’ll shove a fake wall in front of it.” But when I stepped up to the large group of people they did actually start walking through the wall.

 

“Told you I wasn’t joking” said Hugo. “Good to see you again.”

 

I smiled at him. It was good to see a friend again, I didn’t have many of those at school. “Same to you. Do we have to do anything special or just run at it?”

 

“Run at it.” Hugo said “That is if you trust me. I could just be convincing you to run into a brick wall.”

 

“How about we run together so if you’re lying then you get hit in the face with a fast-moving ton of bricks as well?”

 

The sensation was an odd one. Like a breath of air passing over your entire body at once. I couldn't see anything but the smiling face of Hugo next to me. Suddenly we were through to a platform filled with owls and people and cat and toads. It was insane all filled with steam and screeching. My owl, a spectacled owl that I had called Gandalf because he was my favourite book character, was hooting at more owls, seeming glad to finally have someone to talk to. 

 

Ten minutes later after many hugs and goodbyes, Me, Hugo and his cousin Lilly were sitting in a compartment together.   
Lilly seemed really nice, she was laughing and chatting and was teasing me because I had to have the blind down because of the sun. But she did in a way that I didn’t mind and she had already let me know that she thought being half vampire was awesome. 

 

“I’m so jealous.” She had said, narrowing her eyes in a mock glare. “Everyone’s going to be interested in you. You’ll be so popular without even trying.” Then she leaned back in her seat and smiled. “I guess it’s a good thing I was your friend first. Now if you get popular I will too, not that I care that much. But it would be nice to arrive at school already with something to get ahead.”

 

“Lilly!” Said Hugo, suddenly looking stern, older. “We are not just going t be friends with Aaron for popularity. You know what that’s like!”

“I know, I know!” Lilly said grinning and waving her hand in Hugo’s direction. Like a flapping fish, said a stupid part of my brain. “I was only joking. We’re going to be friends with him because... Well because he seems nice enough and I can’t currently think of a reason not to.” It didn’t look like Lilly bothered with excuses. Quite a nice trait in a person actually. 

 

At that moment someone slid our door open and said “Can I sit in here? Nowhere else has any free seats.” It was a girl with blonde hair. She was standing nervously in the doorframe, a large trunk with a cat on behind her.

 

“Sure” Lilly said. “I’m Lilly, This is Hugo and Aaron. We don’t bite. Well Aaron might but...”

 

“Shut up!” I said, scowling. “Do you want help with your trunk?”

 

“Thanks” The girl said. “I’m Anna by the way. My mum’s the Headmistress.” 

 

I waved my hand, completely forgetting I had a wand in my pocket, and sent the trunk sailing into the rack above our heads. It wasn’t very precise and nearly landed on our heads. I was sure with a bit of practice and a wand to help I would get better.

 

“Oh.” Lilly said to Anna, who was staring at me with her mouth hanging open. Again like a fish, muttered my brain. “You’re Anna Clearwater? I've heard nice things about you from Lorcan and Lysander. Where are they by the way?”

 

As she said this, two boys stepped into the doorway, smiling. “ We've been waiting for someone to say that.” One of them said, glancing around.

 

“Yeah.” Said the other “I’m glad it didn’t take to long. I was getting bored out there.”

 

My powers of intuition told me this was Lorcan and Lysander. You see, I was an absolute genius. 

 

“Hey guys.” Hugo said. “You may have heard depending on how long you’ve been waiting but this is Aaron. He’s a muggle born but already seems to be better at magic than any of us.”

“That’s not true” I said blushing a little. “I’ve just had a lot of time to practice stuff what with not being able to leave the house for a lot of my life.”

 

“I sense something interesting.” Said either Lorcan or Lysander. “What was it that kept you in? Over protective parent?”

 

“Fear of people?” Chimed in the other.

 

“Lunatic asylum?” Finished the first.

 

“Half vampire” I said. Smiling wide to reveal large canines, though nothing too unusual. Normal people sometimes had teeth like this.

 

“Really?” Said Anna. “Can you do anything special? I think I read somewhere that vampires have all sorts of powers. They are really good at rituals, well good to have in rituals at least.”

 

“Um.” I said, feeling uncomfortable. “I don’t think so.”

 

“Where have you read stuff like that?” Said Lilly. “That has to be advanced defence against the dark arts stuff.”

 

It was Anna’s turn to blush. “I didn’t get out much either.” She whispered, looking down. “And it was interesting.”

 

“We aren’t blaming you” Hugo interjected “I think it’s cool. I’ve been doing some extra reading on defence against the dark arts as well. I want to be an Auror.”

 

“I want to work with dangerous animals. But in a medical way.” Said Lilly. “I’ve been curing gnomes since I can remember. It just comes naturally to me.”

 

“Well I’m not settling for anything less than head of the department of mysteries.” Said Hugo. “Well, I might do when I find out what the job involves.”

 

“The point of that job is that you aren’t supposed to know.” Said one of the twins.

 

“I know Lysander. But I’d like to know something.” Said Hugo. “Well what do you want to do? Almost a challenge.

 

“I want to be a structural charms worker.” He said grinning. “I want to make people’s houses more interesting. I mean we have magic and stuff but the places we live in are so boring. Where are the extra rooms? The halls that look like broom-cupboards? Hogwarts is gonna be great for studying interesting buildings”

“I want to be a teacher.” Said the other twin, Lorcan. “I’m going to teach charms. I like the idea that I’ll be influencing all the best charms workers for a generation or two. They’ll have to give credit for their work to me.”

 

“I don’t know what I want to be.” Said Anna, looking sad as if she’d let us all down.

 

“Me neither.” I said. “Although a teacher wouldn’t be bad I suppose.”

 

Anna shot me a grateful look. Lorcan and Lysander had started an argument about the best way to use your talents if you had them. Lorcan said passing the talents on was the most important ‘duty’ whereas Lysander argued that using the talents was more vital. “Otherwise it’s just a waste.”

 

The next couple of hours were spent playing exploding snap, gob stones and showing off the little (or in some cases large for us) bits of magic we had already learned.

 

I impressed people with the way I could easily change my own appearance. Though I wasn’t a Meta... metamorphmagic? Metomirphisis? I still couldn’t say that word they were saying. I was most pleased with Hugo’s display of a misty silver cloud. A patronus, “Though a bit rubbish at the moment” he kept telling us. Apparently he’d challenged himself to learn to conjure one before his third year so he could beat his Uncle’s record. 

 

It took us around twelve hours until the castle was in sight and it was dark enough to pull down the blinds, though I didn’t know anywhere in Britain that was so far away “It’s to do with the charms on the surrounding area” Lysander informed me. The sight of the castle amazed me. I had never seen anything so... so magical in my entire life. “That’s going to be my home for seven years.” I thought.

 

“Look!” Said Lilly “There’s the lake! It’s got all sorts in, a giant squid, merepeople and grindylow. My Dad’s swum to the bottom of it.” This last was said with more than a little pride. 

 

It must have been for my benefit since everyone else in the compartment must have known everything about Lilly’s famous dad. It was unfortunate then that at the thought of the lake and the creatures in it my knees felt weak and I wanted to be sick. Deep water. Deep water with thinks in. Eurgh! It made me want to run to the tallest tower of the great castle. Where nothing that lived beneath the waves could get me.

 

“What?” Hugo said, looking at my face and beginning to smile a lopsided smirk. “Is our scary-vampire afraid of water?” 

 

I was too pleased at the “our vampire” to get too angry. So instead I turned one eyebrow blue and made the other one vanish. I don’t think he would have noticed if Lorcan hadn’t burst into laughter. 

 

* * *

Ten minutes later all eyebrows were present and correct and we were all clambering into a boat after Lilly had flung herself at a massive hairy thing that turned out to be Hagrid. As the boats started floating across the lake I closed my eyes and pretended I was flying, which felt quite similar to floating on water when you couldn’t feel the wet. As I was imagining another place, not convincing my stomach in the slightest, I felt a hand creep into mine and squeeze, though I still felt too ill to open my eyes and check who it was.

 

The hand had vanished from mine by the time we bumped against the shore and began climbing up into the castle itself. We were met by a smiling woman who winked at Anna. I thought that it was probably her mum.

 

We were led up in to a room and left for about five minutes. Lilly and Hugo both looked disappointed and explained that they had been expecting ghosts. 

 

When we were, at long last, walked into the great hall I was a bunched up pack of nerves. I was too busy staring around me at the floating candles, enchanted ceiling, ghosts, student and teachers to notice a short song that was uttered by a hat. I did catch the last few lines though.

 

“...and so the houses like long before,  
we’ll march forth and hate abhor,  
cheer, for now we’ve won.  
So let us go, continue to win,  
let the sorting now begin.”

 

The end of the song was met with a round of applause, and then the names started being called. It wasn’t long before my name was called, and I sat down on the chair, with the hat on my head.

 

“How nice to see someone more than human for a change” a voice muttered in my head. “It’s been quite a while and I thought it was about to become boring. Now let me see. Intelligent, extremely so. Brains like Dumbledore and I don’t say that very often. But there’s a kindness here too. A fantastic sense of what’s right and wrong. Let’s not rule out ambition either, you want to go far and could easily achieve it. Brave, yes, but lacking... something. Perhaps just drawn more strongly elsewhere. Hmm... Well you could go anywhere, but I think the house that will give you the most opportunities is RAVENCLAW!”

 

The last word was shouted out to the whole hall and a table that wore a lot of blue cheered. My previously plain robes changed to have a crest on, and blue lining. I walked over to the Ravenclaw table, passing my new friends who were still in line. I sat down at the table and was patted on the back at the same time people were shaking my hand and smiling. 

 

The next name to be called was Anna. I waited anxiously as she sat on the stool for about five minutes before the hat shouted “Ravenclaw!” And she came to sit with me, looking relieved and a little surprised. Lorcan was next and went to sit over at the Slytherin table, to my slight disappointment. But Lysander soon joined me and Anna so it was just Lilly and Hugo left. Lilly was first and was sent over to hug Lorcan with the Slytherins. I was suddenly anxious again. Hugo had been the first person I’d met of my age here, what if he was put into a different house then never wanted to talk to me or the others? My worries were set aside fairly quickly as he stumbled over to our table. I made room for him between me and Anna, he sat down heavily, grinning like a fool. 

 

“I thought for a minute that it’d put me in Gryffindor. But it was just a nightmare” He said as I laughed. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. About to start my time at a new school that promised to be fascinating, sitting with three friends and two more in another house. And who knew, maybe I would make even more friends. Anything seemed possible at that moment.

 

* * *

??? POV

I sat at my new house table. In shock. I was one step closer to achieving what I’d wanted since I first read about... it. Now all I had to do was find it. It might take me years but I could wait. Anything was worth it. I was going to bring him back. And then I’d be the most powerful. I smiled and began tucking into the feast in front of me. For now all I had to do was act like everything was normal. They’d be too shocked to do anything about it once it happened. 

 

 

 

 

A/N So I hope you like this chapter. I should be uploading again soon but I'd really appreciate a review or two since I want to keep writing but don't kow if anyone wants to read it. This was a fun one to write and EVERYTHING will be revealed. Just not necessarrily soon. Thanks :) Oh and most of this story isn't going to take place in first year. Just thought I'd mention that. Oh and credit to JRR Tolkein for the name Gandalf. I don't own the name. (I probably should point out that I don't own any of the settings or JK Rowling's characters. But if you didn't know that then I'm not sure why you're reading this.)


End file.
